The Boy Who Changed My Life
by frieshen
Summary: Jace Wayland is the schools new bad boy, what happens when he meets Clary Fray? Will he change or stick to his bad boy ways...
1. Prologue

_Ugh another day of school,_ my first thoughts every morning of last year, until I met him. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door, _It's my mom_

"Clary, wake up!"

 _Yup it's her_

" _I'm up mom!"_

" _Ok then, good morning"_

" _Good morning"_

" _Get ready sweetheart"_

" _Ok mom"_

This is my mom, let me give you a backstory. My mom's name is Jocelyn Fairchild and she is 33 years old, she had me when she was 17 with my abusive father Valentine. When I was born, he abandoned us, then came back years later and abused us. Thankfully, somebody saved me and I will never be able to repay him.

 _I can't believe it's been almost our one year anniversary_ … who is this guy I've been talking about, it's Jace Wayland of course! Jace is a angel with hair and eyes of gold, I still don't know why he chose me over Adeline. _I need to get ready,_ I thought as I finally got out of bed, I took a shower, and got into my uniform. I go to a private school called the Idris Academy high school, it's not a bad school, it's the people. Well not the people, it's Adeline. Adeline is the devil's spawn, well not the devil's spawn but she is horrible. First off, she tormented me everyday of my life, she tried to- you know what. Lets just go back nine months...


	2. Chapter 1

_Clary's POV (from nine months ago)_

 _Ugh another day of school, my first thoughts every morning._

I woke up with a horrible migraine… _UGH hangover_

I woke up and slugged my feet over the edge of the bed and headed over to the bathroom to get ready. I did my makeup really simply, mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss but not like 20 coats of it like those snobby girls but enough to not look like I just rolled out of bed. I grab my bag and my Converse and head out the door. But before I got there,

"Sweetheart"

"Yah mom?"

"Have some breakfast"

"Can't be late"

I rushed out the door, got into my baby blue buggy convertible and rushed to school. When I got to school, I was already 20 mins late so, I quietly slipped into English and saw a boy look up. As I entered.

"Hello, Miss. Fray… your late"

"I know, I'm so sorry"

I said as i was about to take my usual seat next to my best friend Simon but as fate would have it.

" this is our new student, Jace Wayland , sit with him"

"Why!"

"Because I said so!"

"Fine!

I sat down next him and was shocked at what i saw. This boy was so perfect and handsome with gold eyes and blonde hair and i felt him watching me.

I suddenly felt somebody playing with my hair, I looked to the right and saw him twirling my hair around his finger without a care in the world

" Hey Red."

. Of course I slapped his hand away.

"Dont touch my hair"

"We have a weak spot don't we?"

"You wish"

I heard a soft chuckle come out of him

"Whatever you want princess"

Suddenly I felt my blood rushing up my face.

"Looks like I made somebody blush"

I looked up to see a huge smirk on his face.

"Whatev-" I was cut off by

"Miss. Fray! Is there anything that important that you had to stop the instructions for the project!?"

"No , sorry" they both said in unison

"Well, since the both of you are becoming such great friends…" she said sarcastically.

"You two with be partnering for this project."

"UGH! Why!"

"Because, if you're anything like your mother… well let's just say this will be entertaining."

I let out a small huff then I turned around and saw Jace laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" he said in between huffs.

"Whatever, here is my address." I said as I handed him a small slip of paper.

"I think we are moving too fast."

"Shut up Romeo, the only reason your getting my address is so we can finish the project as early as possible." I looked over to see him with a perfect smile on his face.

"Why do we have to do it today?" he whined loudly

"Cause I wanna finish it as soon as possible."

"Why, you don't enjoy my company?"

"Pretty much" I said as I started to giggle a bit.

"You're cute when you laugh." He said in a low voice making me blush.

*RING*


	3. Chapter 2

*RING*  
"That's the bell" I said as I started to get up but somebody grabbed my

wrist. I turned around ready to slap Jace but I only saw Simon with a big smile on his face.

"Simon you scared me half to death! I was about to slap you."

"Sorry Clary" he said as we both burst out laughing. Simon is one of my best friends, we have known each other since the third grade. We were even "engaged" once.

I let out a small laugh.  
"What's so funny Clary?"  
"I was thinking about when we were engaged."  
"Oh yah, anyways who is the new guy?"  
"His name is Jace, he's the guy that I'm forced to do the project with." I

said as I started to walk out of the class to my next one.  
"How is he in our class?" I heard him say in shock "we are in honors" "Oh my god! You're right, I didn't realize that!"  
"He doesn't seem smart,"  
"Yah I mean he is covered in tats and he looks like he belongs in a biker

gang"  
"Yah, anyways let's get to class," I heard Simon say in a rush "the bell

rings in two minutes"  
"Oh my god we can't be late"

We ran to class bumping into a few people. "We made is" I said in between huffs. "Yah" Simon sounded breathless.

Jace's POV

I saw SourPatch walk in and I gave her a small grin and I waved her to sit next to me. She gave me an evil grin and kept walking then sat next to HIM, I don't know who he is but I don't like him. Suddenly I felt somebody sit next to me.

"Hey, I'm Adeline your Jace right?" I heard it was a girl's voice but i didn't care I was making a face at Clary. Then I felt this girl turn me around to face her.

"Why are you looking at her when you could be talking to me?"She said as I looked her up and down: she tied her uniform so it showed her entire stomach, she was wearing thigh-high socks with heels, and she had at least 3 pounds of makeup on her face.

"Yah cause looking at you is so amazing" I said sarcastically... she shut up after that.

After class I saw Clary walk towards me, as she came up to me I started complimenting Adeline.

"Your so cute Adiline, I wish you were me partner instead of Clary." I looked at Clary's emotionless face t hat auta make her jealous, I was right it did.

"Thanks babe" I heard Adeline say as she stood up and left. I smiled then turned to Clary who was walking away,I got up and ran to her.

"Clary wait up!" She kept walking L ooks like imma have to do this th . " **C** **!** " S , around and looked at me. Her face was as red as a tomato, I walked toward her and gave her a slick smile... she slapped me.

"Well, that hurt," I said as i covered one of my cheeks with my hand "listen Clary, I'm sorry" she smiled with a face of victory.

"That's what I wanted to hear," she said as she started walking away "come on."

"Where?" I said as I followed

"My house dummy," she said as she sat in her buggy. "Aren't you gonna get in"

"Fine" I said as I climbed into the passenger's seat. Clary's POV

I looked over at him and smiled. He grinned back at me.  
"Watcha lookin at" He said with a soft chuckle.  
I have to think of a snarky comment.  
"Everything but you," I said as I burst into laughter. "Top up or top

down?"  
"Top up please" he said as he batted his eyelashes and made a puppy

dog face .  
"Fine." I said as I rolled the top up, then i started the car and drove...

Jace's POV

I looked over at Clary. Her smile making small butterflies in my heart. " " D .  
"What?" she says  
"Nothing" I said shyly.

"Oh, really?" She said in shock  
"Aren't we at your house" I said point to a house that looks very

familiar. I looked over to the next house in disbelief "I live next door." "What'" I heard Clary scream "Haha your funny!"  
"Come on it's not that bad, now you can see me working out in my front

lawn." I said with a soft chuckle.  
"OMG no ew!" She yelped.  
"You don't wanna see my abs!" I said in disbelief.  
"Duh" she said as she rolled her eyes and got out of the car, I followed "Shut up, Sourpatch" I said as I closed the car door then walk towards

the front door. Clary's POV

"Whatever" I said as I opened the front door and walked in. "Follow me."

"Ok" he said as I heard the front door shut behind him. "Where is your room"

"Stay here, I need to change" I walked upstairs and started getting undressed in my bathroom , then I heard my door open. "Mom?" I said as I walked into my room wearing sport shorts and my sports bra, then I saw Jace. "JACE, GET OUT!" I yelled then ran back into my bathroom.

"What happened, you're too shy" He said as he chuckled a bit then sat on my bed.

"I'm not shy I just don't like guys' seeing me in my bra!" I said as I pulled a white crop-top on, then walked to my desk and sat down.

"Where do I sit?" he said with puppy dog eyes.  
"The floor" I said with a soft giggle.  
"Oh you wanna play that game." he said as he picked me up and layed

me down on the floor.  
"Seriously Jace!" I said he pinned my hands above my hands "let me go

Jace."  
"Sorry but you wanted to play the hard way" He said as he started to

tickle me.  
"Stop stop!" I screamed in between laughs  
"Aww your laugh is so cute" he said as he stopped tickling me and

leaned in...


	4. Chapter 3

"Aww your laugh is so cute" he said as he stopped tickling me and leaned in... I heard somebody coming in thru the front door _Simon_. I quickly got up and walked to my door and saw Simon walking up the stairs. I give him a smile as he walks towards my door but as he gets there, I feel Jace spin me around to face him, then…

Simon's Point Of View

I walked into Clay's room to see Jace and her making out.

"What the hell!" I screamed as I turned around and started to walk out.

Clary's POV

When Jace pulled me into that kiss I felt electricity rush through my body like a wave.

"What the hell!" I heard Simon scream, as I heard that I snapped back into reality and pulled away from Jace then I ran after Simon.

"Simon wait!" I yelled after him but it was too late. He slammed the front door and left, I went back to my room, sat down on the floor and started working.

"Listen Clary, I'm sorry" I heard Jace say as he sat down next to me.

"That was my first kiss" I said shyly.

"I'm sorry Clary" Jace whispered in my ear, "but I really like you." His words made my cheeks turn a faint pink.

"It's ok, let's just get to work" I said as I started to write about the Salem witch trials.

After about 2 hours, I was getting kinda hungry.

"Jace, Are you hungry?" I asked curiously.

"Kinda, are you?"

"Yeah, what should we eat?"

"Taki's" they said in unison.

"But I'm driving" said Jace and a big smile came over his usually emotionless face, _he is so cute._

(In the car)

"Yah know," Jace said as he put his free-hand on my thigh and gave it a squeeze "when you pulled away counted as teasing two can play at that game."

"Oh really" I said as I squirmed a bit because it tickled.

"We need to make a quick stop" Jace said as he pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off.

"What are we doi-" I was about to keep speaking but then Jace whispered in my ear.

"Order takeout"

"Umm, ok" I said as I took my phone out of my purse and dialed Taki's.

*Hello this is Taki's, how may I help you?*

"What's good there. Jace?" I ask as waitress put me on hold.

"The coconut pancakes." Jace said seriously.

"Pancakes at 8 o'clock at night?!"

"Yup, SourPatch." he said as he leaned into me and gave me a quick peck on the neck.

"Ok" I said as put the phone to my ear again. "Hello?"

*Hi this is Taki's, may I take your order?*

"Yah ummm….can we-" Suddenly I dropped my phone. Why? Becuase Jace started sucking on my neck..

*Hello? Hello?*

"Pick your phone up" Jace said in his low, raspy voice.

"Ok" I said as I bent down and picked up my phone.

"Can we have 2 orders of pancakes please."

*Sure, anything else?*

"Is there anything else you want Jace?"

"You." He whispered softly in my ear.

"No that will be it but thanks." I said quickly then hung up the phone.

"Your so cute when you talk formally." Jace said as I opened my phone camera on and observed my neck.

"Seriously Jace!" I said rather loudly. " You gave me a hickey."

"Yah, how else will people know your taken" He said before he kissed my neck one more time.

"Just drive Jace" I said in an irritated voice.

"No can do" he whispered as he cupped my chin and started to kiss me softly. I was stunned for a couple seconds but then I finally kissed back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, after about twenty seconds we pulled apart.

"Wow Clary, for your second time kissing somebody… you're good at it." Jace said breathlessly

"Why thank you Jace," I said as I gave him a cute grin "Ok now can we go."

"You're no fun" Jace said before he gave me a quick peck then started the car…


	5. Author's note

Hey Guys,

It's Shendel here. Sorry for the not updating for the past couple of weeks, things have been super busy for the both of us. I'm leaving on Wednesday to go to Europe for 5 weeks so, I'm putting Dani in charge of the story till then. I will still be the one to put them on so, the updates might be slower then normal sinced I won't have access to the Internet all of the time. Don't worry though: we haven't forgotten about you guys and we should be back soon. So keep your eyes peeled. WE LOVE YOU!


End file.
